seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece; 2nd Generation
This story takes place during the time skip of the original One Piece series and follows a new protagonist by the name of Kent Newgate, and his adventures through the Grand Line to change the world. The Story begins on an island in the South Blue, during the Battle of Marrineford. A crowd of people surround the Den Den Mushi that showed the battle. Villager N1: "A Battle at Marrineford......The legendary WhiteBeard Pirates versus the Navy....The outcome of this battle will change the world..." Villager N2: "The Navy has to win this.. If WhiteBeard comes out on top the entire world will be in chaos." A tall dark haired man walks away from the crowd. "Dammit........Dad...you need to survive......you're all I have...." Tears flow down his face. "Please..." Hordes of more villagers went to see what was going on. He wiped his eyes and returned to the crowd. A beaten Portgas D. Ace arrived on the screen. He had escaped from the Sea Prism Stone. The war broke loose once again. Ace and Luffy dominated the battlefield. WhiteBeard ordered a retreat to the New World, a sudden feeling of calmness fell over the man. Villager N3: "Kent are you okay?" Kent turned to the villager. "I'm fine. Just can't take the suspense." Kent walks away again. He traveled through the woods, to a little house. "WhiteBeard......You must live..." Kent lays down on the small bed. Thoughts raced through his head. "Will the old man be okay?" In no time he went to sleep and awoke by the sounds of the forest. A newspaper was left on his porch. The Headline.......The Death of WhiteBeard. Kent read the paper.. He saw the amount of destruction that WhiteBeard has caused. The death of Portgas D. Ace and that he was the son of Gold Roger. How WhiteBeard died and how they made him out to be the villain. Bitter tears ran down his face. "You were all I had.. Why?!" Kent dropped to his knees. He sat there for hours traumatized. When he came to his senses it was dusk. He crawled into his house and laid on his bed. Days went by, and he hadn't left that bed. It's been three days since the death of WhiteBeard. Kent finally arose from his bed and took a shower. Loud noises erupted from outside. "Pirates!!" Shouted many villagers. Kent finished his shower, got dressed and went to check it out. The Yonko Shanks and his crew came upon the island. He searched the island until he found Kent. Shanks: "Kent. I came here to take you to WhiteBeards funeral. I'm sorry for your loss." Kent: "It's alright. I'll be fine. And I won't be attending the funeral. The Old Man sent me here to keep a low profile so if I go to the funeral everyone will know he had a son. But thanks for the offer." Shanks: "I see...Take care of yourself." Shanks and his crew returned to their ship and sailed away. Kent returned to his house in the woods and packed his stuff. "I'm sorry Old man. But your legacy can't die like this." He looked at the paper again. "...BlackBeard will pay." He went into the village one last time. His curiosity drew him to a weird tent in the market. Inside it was barely lit, but enough to see. The teller was shrouded in a dark veil that hid her face. "Is there something here that'll help me explore the world?" The teller put down a gray fruit with a gear like pattern and went to the back. The hunger finally hit Kent. The fruit sat there taunting him. In the spur of the moment he snatched the fruit and swallowed it. The taste was terrible and he tried to spit it back up. "That was awful! What the hell was that?!" The teller came back from behind and saw the fruit missing. Teller: "Did you eat that fruit?" Kent: "Yes and it was awful." Teller: "That fruit was cursed...I'm going to need compensation." The teller put out her hand. "300 beli." Kent: "That's all I have." He puts 300 beli in her hand. "So what about my travels? You went back there for something and came back empty handed." Teller: "You got what you needed." The teller went into the back, and Kent left the tent. "What a crazy lady." Kent wandered through the village with his stuff. A thought came to his head. "I can build a ship!" He tossed his backpack to the side. "Gia Gia Noooo......Wait a minute, what am I doing? I don't know how to make a boat." He grabbed his bag and went to the harbor. "Umm, Anyone here mind letting me have a boat?" The entire harbor broke into laughter. Fish Monger N1: "Sorry kid. To get a boat at this time you need to be with the Marines. They shut down all water transportation to capture pirates." "Thanks for the advice I guess. I'll just make my own.....Why am I saying this?" He walks to the ocean in a daze. "Gia Gia no Fune." Kent through a small gear like object from his hand and it grew into a full sized ship. "I have Devil Fruit powers..The Gia Gia no Mi." Kent jumped on the ship. "Wow it floats! Gia Gia no...padoru." His arm extended into a gray collapsible oar. "Bye everyone!!," Shouted Kent. "Thank you for letting me stay here!" Kent began to paddle away from the island. Before he left the harbor a Sea King rose from the water. "Time to put this devil fruit to the test." Kent jumped up to the Sea King's face. "Gia Gia no Hanmā!" Kent's arm grew into a large mechanical fist. He thrusted it into the sea king knocking it unconscious. Before it fell back into the water, he grabbed it by its whiskers and dragged it to the ship. "This'll be a good snack." Many days go by and Kent is still at sea. "How long has it been? Two years? Three years?" In the distance there was an island. "Home sweet home....what was its name?" Kent transformed both his arms into paddles and hurried to the island. Category:Stories